


can't help but yearn for something i can't take back

by v1ewmonster



Category: Mother 3
Genre: Banter, Character Death, Character Study, Light Angst, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Pining, Stream of Consciousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:28:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22257976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/v1ewmonster/pseuds/v1ewmonster
Summary: It’s just that I fell in love with a war / Nobody told me it ended / And it left a pearl in my head / And I roll it around / Every night, just to watch it glow / Every night, baby, that’s where I goEven after three years, Fuel couldn’t help but think about Claus.
Relationships: Claus/Fuel (Mother 3), Fuel & Lucas (Mother 3)
Kudos: 15





	can't help but yearn for something i can't take back

**Author's Note:**

> so a friend of mine gave me an idea for this ship, and i really wanted to write it, so here you go! i was also surprised by the lack of fics for this pairing, and i thought that i might as well write something for it, though i'm still trying to figure out how to characterize fuel and lucas. despite that, i hope you enjoy it!!

Even after three years, Fuel couldn’t help but think about Claus. 

Lucas must have been hit the hardest after word had gone around that he was missing, but Fuel could only feel the same. He wondered how he would react if he told him that he had a crush on his brother. However, maybe those feelings would subside if he saw him now. 

He never understood why he harbored such feelings. He didn’t know if anyone else in Tazmily felt the same, either. He felt as if loving Claus was a crime, but then again… nobody had committed any crimes in Tazmily, so perhaps he was wrong.

Three years had gone by, but he could still fondly remember the times he shared with Claus. There were times where he visited his home unannounced, yet somehow he wasn’t angry at him for doing so. His family seemed to appreciate his company as well, and he was glad about that. 

Fuel could understand both their pain: the pain of losing a mother. It was a sharp pang, a cry for help. But there was nothing he could do to dispel those feelings. Although he didn’t recall much about his own mother, he still felt the need to bear some responsibility. A responsibility that shouldn’t exist, at the very least. 

He watched Flint, pace quickening, walking to and from Sunshine Forest, as well as other places. He could only applaud his ambition. He never expected it to happen, but sometimes, he wished that one day, Flint would return with Claus in his arms. But he knew that would never happen in a million years. It was a selfish thought, so he shoved it back into the recesses of his mind, never to be brought up again.

Every once in a while, when nobody was looking, Fuel would visit Hinawa’s grave. He felt like he had to. Claus was his  _ friend _ , and even if he wasn’t resting near his mother (that is, if he  _ did  _ end up dead), he had to do it. For him, for Lucas. Maybe for himself, too.

“Hey.” A familiar voice reached his eardrums. Not only was it familiar, but it was slightly nasally and low in pitch.

Fuel sat up, Lucas reaching his field of vision. 

“Oh, Lucas!” Fuel yelled a bit too loud, waving his hands quickly. “I’m sorry, I just wanted to-”

“No, it’s fine,” Lucas said, smiling. “Everyone in Tazmily likes to pay visits to my mom.” 

Fuel turned towards the grave again, a somber look involuntarily crossing his face. “Of course they do! Everyone loved her, and she loved everyone —”  He exhaled— “right?” 

“Right.” Lucas simply said, and Fuel could tell he was trying not to cry. But even so, something felt different about him. He wasn’t the coddled crybaby Fuel knew when they were kids. He seemed to possess more of a peace of mind, and even his voice sounded different. It was once shrill and full of fear, but now it was sweet and unwavering. 

“Hey, Lucas,” Fuel heard himself say suddenly. “Do you miss Claus?”

Lucas averted his eyes. “Of course… but I know he’s not coming back, as much as I’d want him to be.”

“So you think so too?” 

Lucas still refused to make eye contact. He didn’t say anything either, staring at the linings of his mother’s grave. 

“I wish he were here now, honestly,” Fuel continued, hands resting behind his head. “Because if he were, I would have been able to tell him something that I’ve been meaning to tell him.” 

This caught Lucas’s attention. At his sudden interest, Fuel shook his head aggressively. “Nothing important, just something I wanted to tell him before he… you know!” 

Lucas decided not to push him even further. He didn’t seem the type to do so, anyway, unless he needed specific information. 

Fuel was starting to get flustered. “I’m… gonna go now. You take care, yeah?”

Lucas nodded, but it wasn’t in a grim manner that Fuel had expected. “Yeah…” 

Fuel then ran off, unsure of what to do now. It made him yearn for Claus more than ever. Whenever he got bored with whatever he was doing, Claus made sure that he wouldn’t. 

But he knew he couldn’t change the past. As much as he wished to turn back time, he knew he didn’t have the power to do such a thing. 

He found it pathetic, to long for someone he couldn’t have no matter how hard he tried, regardless if he was alive or not. 

But there was nothing he could do to destroy that fact. 


End file.
